The invention relates generally to welding systems and, more particularly, to a welding control cable assembly with strain relief.
Welding is a process that has become increasingly ubiquitous in various industries and applications. While such processes may be automated in certain contexts, a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations. Such welding operations rely on a variety of types of equipment to ensure the supply of welding consumables (e.g., wire feed, shielding gas, etc.) is provided to the weld in an appropriate amount at the desired time. For example, metal inert gas (MIG) welding typically relies on a wire feeder to ensure a proper wire feed reaches a welding torch.
In such applications, welding power sources are utilized to provide power for such applications while wire feeders are used to deliver welding wire to a welding torch. Cables connect welding power sources to wire feeders and wire feeders to welding torches. Other welding equipment is also connected using cables. The cables may be pulled or flexed during normal welding operations. Strain relief arrangements may be added to cable connectors to decrease the possibility of cable conductors separating from the connectors and losing signal continuity. Unfortunately, current strain relief on the cable connectors may not be adequate to handle the forces applied to the cables. Accordingly, there exists a need for welding control cable assemblies that overcome such disadvantages.